


Finding Peace

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s only one place where she can find peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Encontrando Paz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624360) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: 12. [may you sleep on the breast of your delicate friend](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/2763.html)

There was only one place where she could find peace, and that was by Josephine’s side. Her own room seemed too big and foreign to be truly hers, since she spent so long on the road; she could never sleep there. Instead, when exhaustion threatened to take over her, she would go to Josephine’s office, lay her head on Josie’s lap until the ambassador was ready to stop working, then drag her to bed, where they could cuddle and she would lay her head on Josie’s breast and finally allow sleep to overcome her. Only then could she know peace.


End file.
